


Lluvia

by notalady



Series: Arya x Gendry week [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalady/pseuds/notalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Día 3:<br/>Lluvia: Gotas de agua que caen del cielo.<br/>4 momentos de Arya y Gendry que trancurrieron bajo la lluvia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy atrasada, lo sé y lo siento, estoy trabajando aparte de ir al colegio y tuve que hacer cosas hasta muy tarde.  
> Espero que alguien pueda disfrutar este fic.

  
I.  
  Harrenhal no era un lugar agradable, era frío, lúgubre y cargado de malos recuerdos, cada día eso seguía empeorando, los cuerpos de las víctimas de las torturas se encontraban apilados y sus cabezas estaban clavadas en picas. Gendry estaba asustado, por sus dos amigos y por él mismo, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos habían sufrido como otros de los que estaban ahí, se sentían miserables, el clima era frío, la comida era escasa, él apenas podía dormir en el lodo fresco y la lista de nombres que Arya susurraba en las noches no era ninguna ayuda.  
  —Joffrey, Cersei, Polliver, El Perro...  
  Y seguía durante bastante tiempo hasta que finalmente se dormía a su lado.  
  Al siguiente día volvieron a ponerse en pie, todos los rostros que lo rodeaban tenían ojos exhaustos, tristes, llenos de odio o vacíos, no había ninguna clase de esperanza para ellos.  
  —Tú... —La voz tosca de La Montaña sonó muy cerca de él.  
  Gendry miró hacia los lados, viendo que Arya tenía sus ojos grises llenos de miedo clavados en él, ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada cuando lo agarraron de ambos brazos y lo llevaron hasta la silla.  
  —¿Hay plata u oro en la aldea? —preguntó cosquillas, mirándolo solo a él.  
  —No soy de la aldea.  
  Arya estaba paralizada junto a Pastel Caliente.  
  —¿Dónde esta la Hermandad?  
  —No sé lo que es eso.  
  El hombre hizo un gesto y le pusieron el balde con el pequeño animal dentro, una punzada de miedo bajo por su columna vertebral, haciendo que se removiera en el asiento.  
  Los ruidos de cascos interrumpieron su desafortunada situación, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Tywin Lannister bajar de su caballo y dirigirse hacia ellos.  
  Gendry apenas se dio cuenta del intercambio de palabras entre los hombres, solo vio a Arya, mirándolo preocupada y aun con miedo en su mirada.  
  —Tú, ¿tienes algún oficio?  
  —Herrero, mi señor. —Su respuesta fue rápida y en cierta forma falsa, ya que era un aprendiz.  
  Tywin levantó las cejas y miró a sus soldados.  
  Un momento después, la lluvia caía fuertemente y Gendry estaba libre, volvieron a empujarlo hacia donde dormía todos los días y Arya se acercó rápidamente hacia él, aprisionándolo con sus delgados brazos. Otro escalofrío lo recorrió, este era distinto y no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia, instintivamente él devolvió el abrazo.  
  Gendry sintió una agradable sensación extenderse y pensó que quizás algún día todo estaría bien.

**II.**  
  Arya estaba enojada, deseaba golpear algo con urgencia o quizás tirar su zapato en el rostro de algún estúpido caballero de la Hermandad.  
  No sabía por qué Gendry se comportaba así con Edric o con ella, ninguno de los dos le habían hecho nada, pero ahí estaba él, cabalgando tras ellos y haciendo comentarios más estúpidos de lo normal. Ned solo estaba siendo amable, era educado y bastante agradable para entablar una conversación, aunque demasiado correcto para el gusto de Arya, pero aun así, no había razón de parte del chico de cabello negro para ser hostil.  
  Ella cabalgó un poco más adelante, enojada con su amigo que estaba siendo un idiota, no miró atrás y dejó que la lluvia le cayera suavemente en el rostro descubierto.   
  Arya estaba cansada de cabalgar a un ritmo tan lento, habían estado yendo por el mismo camino dos horas y todavía no llegaban al que fuera su destino. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, haciéndola tiritar y apretar la mandíbula para que sus dientes no chocaran entre ellos.  
  —Arry —dijo Gendry, cabalgando a su lado.  
  —¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin mirarlo.  
  Gendry le tendió una manzana roja y reluciente, se veía en perfecto estado, a diferencia de las que estaban en los árboles que habían pasado hace un rato.  
  —La encontré en un árbol, es para ti —murmuró Gendry, mientras se sonrojaba un poco, incluso en ese clima—. También tengo unas moras...  
  Arya le sonrió sin poder evitarlo y siguió cabalgando a su lado, con la vista baja y mordiéndose el labio con indecisión, finalmente suspiró y acercó su caballo al de él.  
  —Gracias, Gendry.  
  Ella se estiró con bastante esfuerzo, besó la mejilla del chico y volvió a su posición normal antes de caerse de su caballo.  
  Arya sintió cosquilleos en sus labios por horas.

**III.**  
  Desde que los Stark habían vuelto a Invernalia las cosas habían cambiado, el castillo estaba reconstruido y había recuperado du especie de magia habitual, era cálido incluso en el frío invierno que transcurría.  
  Arya no estaba del todo feliz y sabía que sus hermanos tampoco, habían visto y vivido demasiado para alguien tan joven.  
  Una de sus alegrías era enseñar a los niños la danza del agua, las ocasiones para que ellos aprendieran eran cada vez más escasas por el clima, pero cada vez que podían dedicarse a sostener la espada corrían al patio de armas.  
  Ese mismo día estaba siendo algo más gentil, llovía en vez de nevar, el frío no helaba hasta los huesos y gente llegaba para refugiarse en Invernalia. Como buenos señores, Bran, Rickon, Sansa y Arya debían darle la bienvenida a los huéspedes en las afueras.  
  —Tenemos que hacer esto rápido y volver a castillo. —Sansa comenzaba a tiritar un poco.  
  Las personas fueron pasando en grupos, agradecidos por la hospitalidad, hasta que pasó un hombre completamente solo, portando un reducido equipaje y cabalgando en un corcel tan oscuro como su cabello.  
  —Arry —susurró, acercándose a Arya, su mirada azul se había iluminado—. Lord Davos me ayudo a escapar de-de la mujer...  
  Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas, desde que era una niña no sentía ganas de llorar. Antes de que el hombre pudiera dar un paso más Arya entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó sin poder evitarlo.  
  Gendry la sostuvo de la cintura y le devolvió el beso, olvidándose momentáneamente de todos los demás.  
  Sansa suspiró soñadoramente, según ella un reencuentro y un beso bajo la lluvia era digno de uno de los cuentos que tanto le gustaban. Rickon miraba el intercambio con el ceño fruncido y gesto protector, a pesar de que su hermana fuera años mayor que él. Bran miraba todo con una sonrisa mal reprimida.  
  —Gendry —murmuró Arya, tocando el rostro del hombre con sus pequeñas manos, Sansa carraspeó suavemente—. Él es Gendry... es el mejor herrero de...  
  —Solo un herrero, mi señora. —Él bajó la mirada frente a Sansa y Rickon.  
  —Eres bienvenido en Invernalia, Gendry. —Sansa lo abrazó como a un hermano, Rickon estrechó su mano con fuerza y Bran le sonrió.  
  Arya observó el intercambio con una sonrisa y tomó a Gendry de la mano, finalmente su manada estaba reunida.

**IV.**  
  —Voy a matarte, Gendry —gritó Arya, persiguiendo al herrero por el patio.  
  Gendry corría para salir de su alcance, tenía lodo en su túnica y estaba completamente mojado por el agua que caía desde el cielo, pero reía como nunca.  
  —Estoy hablando en serio —reclamó ella, frustrada.  
  —Lo sé, por eso corro, mi señora. —Gendry hizo una reverencia burlona y el enojo de ella llegó a sus límites.  
  Arya se echó a llorar de rabia y frustración, se sentó en el suelo y no le importó ensuciar su ridículo vestido. Él se preocupó y volvió hacia ella con velocidad.  
  —Arya, solo bromeaba. —Gendry la rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y besó su cabello con gesto preocupado—. Arry, algo está pasando...  
  —¡Estoy embarazada! —gritó ella golpeándolo, mientras las lágrimas caían—. Es tu culpa, seré la peor madre...  
  Gendry se mordía el labio para no sonreír.  
  —Arry, si lo piensas bien no es culpa solo mía... —Arya lo golpeó otra vez—. Y estoy seguro que serás la mejor madre, ¿qué niño no quiere que su madre le enseñe a manejar una espada?  
  Arya soltó una suave risa cuando él comenzó a acariciar su vientre, pero la expresión alegre de Gendry pasó a una alarmada, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la herrería, donde siempre era cálido.  
  Gendry removió su vestido mojado, secó su cuerpo delgado lentamente y luego le puso una gruesa túnica de lana. Arya hizo lo mismo con él, se sentaron al lado del fuego de la herrería y entrelazaron sus manos, la lluvia caía en el techo, haciendo un relajante sonido.  
  Arya besó los labios de Gendry y pensó que cada día la lluvia le gustaba aun más.


End file.
